Les apparences sont trompeuses
by Seiju
Summary: Il ne faut jamais juger avant de connaitre. Death-fic !


Vous voyez cette femme qui essaye encore une fois de retenir un homme ? Vous la connaissait tous, vous en connaissait tous une qui rêve au prince charmant. Alors dès qu′elle en voit un, elle lui donne tout ce qu′il veut mais nous le savons, les hommes, eux, ne veulent qu′une chose : le sexe ! Alors oui encore une fois sa meilleure amie, moi dans ce cas, lui propose qu′une frêle épaule pour pleurer. Pourtant cette jeune femme était belle, un peu tarée sur les bords mais d′une gentillesse inouïe ! Je ne dis pas qu′elle est un ange mais on pourrait s′y tromper. La vie nous réserve tous des espoirs, alors qu′en réalité ils ne sont qu′illusions, ils se dissipent toujours trop tôt et nous laisse un goût amer en bouche.

Elle renifla encore une fois, me racontant son récit d′une voix amoureuse transit. De ce merveilleux homme qui avait accompagné sa vie pendant 12 heures. Douce misérable heure où elle a rêvait à leur enfant, une vie sans-soucis avec lui dans ses bras.

Peut-être vous vous demandiez comment elle en est arrivée ainsi ? Il nous faut pour cela remonter en arrière très loin en arrière : son enfance.

Vous pouvez vous imaginer une gentille famille, aimante et respectable. Oui, elle avait vécu là-bas ! Mais le problème ne vient pas réellement de là. Attardons-nous vers le côté de sa mère. Celle-ci a toujours eu des soucis, elles s′occupait de toute ses sœurs, elle avait vite arrêtée le lycée pour travailler et partir de la maison. Elle ne supportais plus les brimades de ses sœurs et que son grand-frère soit aussi chouchouter. Elle trouva alors un homme, le père de mon amie, et fonda une famille. Mais il n′en restait pas moins que sa famille rejeta la faute sur l′enfant et ce fut elle qui reçu les brimades. On la jugeait, la comparait à ses cousines. Rien n′était laisser au hasard pour faire souffrir la petite fille qu′elle était. Ce manque d′amour vient de là, elle espérait toujours, et croyait toujours, qu′ils n′avaient pas fait exprès : qu′elle sotte elle pouvait être des fois !

« _Saeko..._ renifla-t-elle, _que dois-je faire …?_

-_ En premier temps_, soufflais-je en caressant ses cheveux roses pâles, _de m′appeler Sasuke et non par mon ancien nom. Et en deuxième temps sécher ses larmes et arrêtais de penser à ce guignol ! Il ne te méritait pas, merde !_

- _Mais Sae... Sasuke !_ Articula-t-elle en se rattrapant,_ je n′y arrive pas … J... J-e... JE L′AIME !_ »

Et elle fondu ensuite en larme, ne s′arrêtant jamais ! Suffoquant à cause de pleurer, je décidais de la faire taire. Levant son visage vers le mien je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes qui étaient maintenant trempé et avait un goût saler ! Pressant un peu plus mes lèvres contre les siennes en ouvrant un peu la bouche. Elle comprit de suite que je voulais approfondir le baiser et accepta en passant sa langue pour rencontrer la mienne. Le goût saler disparut pour laisser passer un goùut sucrer comme …. de la cerise ! Dansant avec le goût de sa langue, je ne voulais pas l′arrêter : c′était si délicieux. Mais il fallu respirer et à contre coeur je m′écartais d′elle. Elle me regardait avec de grand yeux et quelques′rougeures sur ses joues me prouver qu′elle n′était pas si insensible et qu′elle avait autant aimé que moi. Ses larmes s′étaient enfin arrêter, et pour la première fois de ma vie je ne pus résister à reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Mais cette fois-ci elle me repoussa, pour éviter mon regard sombre.

« _Sakura_, chuchotais-je.

-_ Saeko_, s′exprima-t-elle, _je ne cherche pas à te blesser mais j′aime les hommes ! Malgré que tu en es un maintenant tu ne reste pas moins une fille et mon rêve est d′avoir des enfants, nos enfants ! Ce qui est impossible entre nous, comprends-moi s′il te plait ! Non, arrête de me dévisager, tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne pourrais jamais changer ça … Sasuke …_

-_ Alors tu me juge seulement pour mon apparence ?_ M′emportais-je en me levant,_ toi la sale pute que tu es qui couche à doite et à gauche en espérant trouver l′homme idéal, me juge ? Tu te fou de moi ? Cette fois si je hurlais, crois-tu que j′ai voulu être né femme ? Crois-tu que c′est juste de me juger alors que toi tu rêve de choses impossible ? Moi aussi j′aurais voulu que le bonheur existe mais jamais je ne jugerai une personne ! Je me demande même pourquoi je t′ai donné mon premier baiser !_ »

Reprenant mon souffle je relevais enfin mon regard vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ouvert au maximum, des larmes aux coins, mais elle ne semblait pu de ce monde : **choqué** ? Peut être. Ramassant ma veste et mes clefs de voitures je partis de chez elle.

J′étais un travesti, et je l′assumais mais être jugé par celle qu′on aime et un peu rude, même pour moi. Me trouvant enfin dehors, j′observais la neige et je décidais que fumer serait pas mal. Sortant une cigarette que j′allumais de suite, j′observais les flocons se déposer sur le sol. Je ne savais pas quoi faire … **Pleurer** ou **hurler** ?

Reprenant ma cigarette en bouche pour tirer dessus et me laisser envahir par cette fumé toxique, qui me fit le plus grand bien. Des jeunes filles passèrent devant moi, me regardant de haute en bas tout en gloussant. Il était vrai qu′avec les attraits de jeune fille, j′avais de quoi être beau. Des cheveux noir de jais, coupé court à l′arrière que j′avais relevé en pique et devant j′avais laissé deux mèches laissant à tout le monde le loisir d′observé mes yeux bleu foncé, tellement foncé qu′on jurerait noir. J′étais passé à la chirurgie pour avoir le corps d′un homme, et j′étais sous testostérone qui m′avait permit d′avoir une voix grave : oui j′étais un garçon maintenant !

« _Sasuke_, me fit sursautait une voix derrière moi.

- _Oui ?_ Questionnais-je en me retournant. »

Je ne fus pas surprit de découvrir Naruto, mon ami blond. Lui était orphelin mais avait tout l′amour qu′on pouvait avoir avec sa famille d′acceuil. Pendant ma jeunesse il était tombé amoureux de moi mais depuis que j′étais un garçon il me concidérait comme un frère, et j′étais heureux comme ça. Il sortait même avec Hinata Hyuga, une gentille fille qui était ma demi-soeur puisqu′elle est né de la liaison de mon père avec sa mère. Je ne lui en voulais pas puisque de toute façon mes parents étaient morts il y a longtemps et que c′était sa mère qui m′avait accueilli.

« _Que fais-tu près de l′appart′ à saku ?_ Questionna-t-il d′un air idiot sur le visage.

- _Je viens juste de partir après avoir reçu un rateau comme qui dirait_, expliquais-je à mon frère sans pour autant pleurer ou hurler.

- _Ah !_ Fit-il comme s′il cherchait ses mots, _alors tu devrais aller la revoir avant qu′elle ne fasse une bétise …_

- _comment ça ?_ Demandais-je tout d′un coup intéresser.

-_ Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire mais il vaut mieux je crois_, chuchota-t-il un peu pour lui-même,_ Sakura t′a toujours aimé et un jour pendant une de nos soirées fétiches, quand elle ne faisait pas encore parti de la bande, où comme d′habitude tu étais totalement stoon … Sakura a fait sa déclaration … à toi … tu l′as envoyé boulé en disant qu′avec toi elle n′aurait jamais de gosses et que tu n′avais pas besoin d′une sainte-ni-touche !_

- _Tu déconnes ?_ M′interloquais-je en ouvrant grand les yeux, _j′ai fais ça à Sakura ?_ »

Il affirma d′un hochement de tête, alors voilà pourquoi elle n′a pas répondu à mes sentiments ? Car je lui avais déjà balancé des mots ignobles dans la gueule ? J′étais vraiment un goujat !

Courant dans les escaliers à en perdre halène, je repensais à chaque moment passer avec elle.

_« Bonjours, je m′appelle Sakura Haruno j′ai habité ici il y a quelques′années et je suis contente d′être de retours, j′ai 18 ans et je suis célibataire._

_- Ici on est dans une fac pas dans un site de rencontre, s′exprima une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge flamboyant. »_

_Tu avais baissé la tête, toute la classe se moquait de toi et on t′a vite catégorié dans la partie : pouf._

* * *

><p><em>« Sakura, tu ne t′ai pas encore maquillé aujourd′hui ! Franchement c′est pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver un copain !<em>

_- Mais je veux aussi me trouver des amis, ino …_

_- Tu en trouveras jamais ! Ils sont tous hypocrite, tu vois bien puisque tu es avec nous ! On nous juge pour un mot ou une apparence._

_- Mais..._

_- Pas de mais ! »_

_Vous ne m′aviez pas vu mais j′étais juste derrière vous, tu étais celle qui m′avait attiré, mais je ne voulais pas l′avouer car j′étais encore trop faible … Je n′arrivais pas encore à me faire à l′université et encore moins à mon changement de sexe. Et surtout j′avais peur du regard des autres._

* * *

><p><em>« Avis à tous le monde !<em>

_- Quoi encore Naruto ? Et tu fais quoi avec cette pouf rose ?_

_- J′y viens ! Et arrête de l′appeler comme ça, Karin !_

_- Déboule._

_- Merci Sasuke, donc je vous présente Sakura Haruno : elle va faire parti de notre bande. Et ne la jugeait surtout pas sinon vous aurez affaire à mon point !_

_- Pourquoi toujours résoudre ça avec la bagarre Naruto …_

_- Va te coucher toi !_

_- Galère … »_

_Tu avais souri, à tout le monde, même à Karin qui avait été désagréable. Tu étais la plus belle des filles que j′avais vu. Ton sourire, ta chaleur, ton parfum, tes yeux, ta bouche, ton nez, tes cheveux, tes oreilles, etc... j′aimais tout de toi. Il fallait l′avouer : tu m′avais envouté._

* * *

><p><em>« Tu es né fille ? T′étouffas-tu en recrachant le bonbon que je t′avais donné.<em>

_- Oui, répondisje froidement en me refermant sur moi-même, Saeko est mon vrai nom._

_- Saeko-kun, récita-t-elle telle un magnifique mot, Ça te dirait d′être ma meilleure amie ? »_

_Je l′avais mal prit au début mais je m′y étais fait. Je t′aimais trop pour te dire non et j′étais devenu au fur et à mesure ton confident._

* * *

><p>Tu me revenais à chaque fois de soirée un peu plus démolie, toi mon ange, on lui arrachait ses ailes au fur et à mesure. Je te voyais dépérir à chaque seconde. Je ne disais rien juste te donner mon amour par un seul geste : te caresser les cheveux. J′aimais ses cheveux que tu détestais tant.<p>

J′avais explosé ta porte, je t′ai cherché dans le salon, tu n′y étais pas, je t′ai cherché dans la salle de bain, tu n′y étais pas, je t′ai cherché dans ta chambre, tu y étais. Allongé sous les draps, tu semblais morte, tu avais une respiration lente. Je souris à cette vue pour me rapprocher de toi, mais quand je vis ton visage aussi pale que la neige, les yeux rouges qui regardaient le plafond sans pour autant le voir.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que j′appelle les pompiers, le samu et les flics. Je ne voulais surtout pas te voir mourir, tout sauf toi !

Mais c′était déjà trop tard.

Tu étais morte.

Dans un profond coma tu survivais mais cette histoire c′est passée il y a 30 ans. J′ai 50 ans, maintenant. Je n′ai aimé personne d′autre, je suis même tonton 3 fois. Naruto a même appelait sa fille Sakura en ton souvenir. Je suis à côté de toi depuis tout ce temps, te racontant tout les passage que tu as loupé dans ton existence mais les médecins ont été irrévocable : on allait te débrancher pour laisser place à une autre personne qui en aurait plus besoin. Tes parents ne sont plus là depuis longtemps, disant que les adieux courts étaient les mieux pour éviter une autre blessure mais moi je suis là. Il me reste 5 minutes avec toi.

Je me baisse. Je pose mes lèvres sur tes lèvres au goût labello qu′ils t′ont mit des années durant.

Je te dis adieux comme un homme aimant le ferait.

« _Je t′aime._ »

Une simple phrase tellement significatif, il fallait le faire et repartir. Mais en serais-je capable ? M′apprétant à fermer la porte de ta chambre pour te regarder une dernière fois, j′aurais tant voulu t′endre le dire aussi. Pourquoi as-tu prit tous ses médicaments pour te tuer ? Les medicaments t′ont détruis à petit feu …

_′Je t′aime, Sasuke′_

**Bip...Bip...Bip...**

Avais-je réver ? Je restais planté là, me faisant bouler par ses femmes en blanc qui était parti essayer la réanimer. Une larme coula sur ma joue, maintenant je le savais : je ne l′oublirais jamais.

« _Je ne sais pas si il y a quelque′chose après la mort mais je sais que sans toi rien n′a de valeur … Tu aurais pu être Homme, Femme, animal … Je t′aurais aimé, Sakura._ »

**Sakura Haruno**

1993-2042

**Sasuke/Saeko Uchiwa/Hyuga**

1992/2042

_Ici repose deux amoureux que tout séparaient_

_mais qui les a rassemblés._

_Reposez en paix._

* * *

><p><em><em>Je fais beaucoup dans les OS, je sais. Mais je ne mets que des fictions terminées.

Que pensez-vous de ce One-Shot ? Ça change ?

Je n'aime pas vraiment les fictions dites "School-fic" car c'est toujours la même chose. Donc j'espère ne pas avoir fait comme les autres ... Merci de laisser des reviews :D


End file.
